


Popular

by F1_rabbit



Series: High School Never Ends [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's the super popular guy in school and Dany's the awkward new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Kevin walked into school, and everyone turned to stare at him. He liked to think that his popularity was solely based on the fact that he was kind and friendly, but he knew that he was stunningly attractive too. His perfect blond hair looked like a halo, and he made sure that there was always a little bit of his chest tattoo hanging out of his tight white t-shirt. Torn jeans and a rucksack slung over his shoulder completed the look, and he held his head high as he strolled to his class, saying hi to everyone on the way past.

He sat next to Stoffel, his best friend, and Stoffel gave him a little smile, taking out his homework as Pascal rushed into class while the bell rang.

Pascal got to his seat just as the teacher wandered into the room, and Kevin smiled at him. He would have to wait until lunch to hear all the gossip about him and Jo, although everyone in the school seemed to know that they were dating now.

*

At lunch Kevin sat with Stoffel, Pascal and Jo, and he got the whole story from Pascal.

"So, I came to your match on Friday, and I saw Jo get knocked down," Pascal said, "But he was still smiling when he got back up, that lovely smile, and I knew that I had to say hi."

Jo blushed and he reached out to hold Pascal's hand, intertwining their fingers as Kevin looked on with a smile on his face.

"At the party afterwards I was holding ice to my face, and Pascal told me he enjoyed the match." Jo looked up at Pascal, blush still on his cheeks as he stared at him. "The second I saw that smile, I had to get to know him better."

"I'm so happy for you two." Kevin winked at Jo, he'd had a feeling that if Jo and Pascal could meet they'd be perfect for each other, and it hadn't taken a lot to get Pascal to one of their football matches.

"Thank you," Pascal mouthed, while Jo wasn't looking.

Kevin waved his hand, he didn't need any thanks, he was just happy to see his friends happy.

*

Kevin was sitting alone in Art, none of his best friends were in the class, but that didn't stop him chatting to everyone while they waited for the teacher.

Marcus was telling him all about his crush on a mystery man, although from the way that he looked at Felipe it wasn't really a surprise. Kevin was sure that it would all end in tears, but he was too nice a guy to say that.

"If you like them, you should tell them," Kevin said, "What's the worst that they could say?"

"Thanks, Kev." Marcus went over to the seat next to Felipe, chatting away as he fluttered his eyelashes. There was a blush on Felipe's cheeks, and Kevin thought that it might work out after all.

The teacher's voice echoed around the corridor and Kevin's eyes darted to the door, but they weren't alone. There was a lanky boy following her, his skinny limbs poking out of a baggy t-shirt and his skater jeans showed only the outline of his bony legs. His lips were pouty, a hint of a frown in their resting state, and his eyes darted around the room.

He looked out of place with everyone else, lost, although everyone here was a long way from home.

"Everyone, this is Dan-eel Kv-iat."

"Dany." His low voice was at odds with his slender frame, and the blush on his cheeks made Kevin feel bad for him, he was clutching at his rucksack strap.

"There's a free seat here, Dany," Kevin said, and the room visibly relaxed, the other students went back to chatting to their friends as Dany made his way to the seat next to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm Kevin." He put out his hand to shake, before realising that he had paint all over it. "Where did you live before?"

"Italy, but my dad got a new job and now I'm here, in Germany. I'm just glad everyone here speaks English."

Kevin nodded, he knew that feeling, being a stranger in a strange land. They chatted away as the class started, but Dany looked even more lost with a paint brush in his hand, his knuckles were white and he was splattering paint everywhere.

"Here, try this," Kevin said, showing Dany his hand, how carefully he balanced the brush, and the light little strokes that he made look so effortless.

"Thank you." Dany copied what Kevin was doing, and he looked happy with the result. By the end of the class Dany was starting to get the hang of it, and he seemed content, until the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Kevin asked, he was sure he could be a few minutes late for his next class if it meant that Dany would be a little less stressed.

"Italian, you?" Dany's eyes held so much hope, and Kevin wanted to hug him, but he didn't know him, not yet.

"German, but it's in the same block as Italian, so I could walk you there?"

"Thank you." Dany blushed and Kevin held out his arm, waiting for Dany to take it. The corridors were crowded, but Dany appeared much more relaxed with him by his side, although the school was a maze to those who didn't know where they were going.

Kevin left Dany at the door for Italian, and he wandered off to German with a smile on his face, wondering if he should have got his number, but he'd see him about, in art class if nothing else.

***

It would be a couple of days before Kevin saw Dany again. Some of the other students were making fun of his accent, but they stopped when Kevin waved at him, inviting him over to join them for lunch.

"Thank you." Dany sat down, staring at Jo and Pascal as they made out nosily across the table from them.

"Don't worry about them, they're so in love it's ridiculous." Kevin rolled his eyes and Dany laughed, erasing the frown from his face. "How are you settling in?"

Dany let out a grunt, and it said everything, how he didn't fit in, even in an international school, he was still the odd one out.

Kevin put his arms out for a hug, and Dany accepted it, relaxing under his touch. Dany looked much happier as they ate, and Jo and Pascal came up for air for long enough to introduce themselves.

"We're always here at lunch if you want to join us," Kevin said, and he saw the relief on Dany's face, "And if you're interested we could always use a few more players on our football team."

"I'm thinking of joining," Pascal said, holding Jo's hand tight, and Kevin laughed, of course Pascal was interested in playing for them now that he was dating Jo.

"Will we see you tonight?" Kevin asked, and Dany nodded, his smile fading as the bell rang.

*

Kevin spent the rest of the day scanning the corridors for any of sign of Dany, he just wanted to know if he was alright.

By the time the final bell rang, Kevin felt his heart race as he rushed down to the sports hall for football practice. He was one of the first there but Dany was sitting quietly in the corner, his head hung low, and Kevin went over to sit next to him.

"How was your afternoon?" Kevin asked, but he could see it all written on Dany's face.

"They made fun of my clothes." Dany shrugged, but Kevin could see the pain hiding underneath, and he hugged Dany. "I thought it would be so cool not to have to wear school uniform, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry. How about we go shopping tomorrow and get you some unofficial school uniform?" Kevin snorted as he pointed at his black skinny jeans and his checked shirt, with a hoodie thrown over it. Pretty much every guy dressed the same here.

Dany smiled, and Kevin took out his mobile, handing it to him so that he could put his number in. He pressed call so that Dany would have his number, and the way that Dany smiled when his phone lit up made him feel warm inside.

Kevin was glad that he could make someone's day a little better. It was nice to see Dany come out of his shell during training, laughing and joking with the rest of them, and he managed to score the most impressive goal right at the end of their session.

"Nice move," Kevin said, as they headed back to the changing rooms, and Dany his slung his arm around his shoulders. It felt nice, and Kevin placed his arm around Dany's slim waist, holding him tight.

They headed for the showers, and under one of the cubicles they could clearly see Jo kneeling in front of Pascal, the little moans of pleasure not quite drowned out by the water.

Dany glanced at Kevin, covering his mouth to muffle his laugh. Kevin pressed a finger to his lips, leading Dany to the showers furthest away from them.

"Those two are insatiable," Kevin said, his voice covered by the water, not that Jo or Pascal would mind hearing it.

Kevin left the door open while he showered, and Dany dragged his eyes over him before disappearing into the cubicle next to him. Dany was definitely interested, now all Kevin had to do was find the right time to make a move.

They were the last people out of the building, and Dany waved goodbye as he headed for the bus stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin winked at Dany just to see him smile one last time.

***

Kevin was sitting scrolling through his phone as he waited for Dany to try on clothes.

"I don't think it's me," Dany said, his head peeking around the curtain of the changing room.

"Let me see," Kevin said, but Dany just shook his head. Kevin wandered up to the curtain, smile on his face as Dany blushed. "I'm sure you look good in them."

Dany stood back so that Kevin could slip into the cubicle, he was stunning in skinny jeans and a checked shirt, but he didn't look comfortable.

"You know I like you no matter what you wear." Kevin bit his lip as he looked at Dany, his angelic smile beaming out.

Dany blushed, and Kevin stood on his tiptoes so that he could lean in for a kiss, Dany's pouty lips felt like heaven pressed against his own. There was a hint of coffee, and Kevin ran his fingers through Dany's hair, resting on the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Dany wrapped his long arms around Kevin, pressing their bodies together, and Dany let out a little gasp as his hard cock rubbed against Kevin's hip.

Kevin waited until Dany was breathless to break the kiss, admiring the view of Dany with his moist swollen lips, and his eyes half closed. He sank down on to his knees, unzipping Dany's jeans so that he could free Dany's hard cock, placing little kisses along it as Dany jammed his hand in his mouth, his chest heaving as Kevin wrapped his lips around him, sucking greedily. He savoured the salty taste, his tongue tracing the veins along his shaft as he cupped his balls, teasing him until he came with a gasp, his come spurting down Kevin's throat and he swallowed it all down.

Dany ran his hands through Kevin's hair, he was slumped against the wall, and Kevin tucked his cock away, licking up a stray drop of come that had dribbled out.

"Looks like you're going to have to buy them now," Kevin smirked, standing up so that he could drag Dany into a messy kiss, letting him taste himself.

Dany laughed, it was a wonderful sound and Kevin held his hand tight, leading him out of the changing room.

They spent the rest of the day lounging about in the park, Dany's head resting on Kevin's chest as he stroked Dany's hair.

"I'm so glad that the school forced me to take art," Dany said, tracing the tattoos on Kevin's forearm.

Kevin laughed, it was all so random, and yet he wouldn't change it for the world. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his final year, with his boyfriend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
